How Does it Feel, Sitting Up There?
by MakaS0ul
Summary: A brief conversation in a tree. It gets gay. (Dialogue-only piece)


**Hello, hello. I wanted to put out something quick that popped into my head while I worked on the last chapter of Too Sunny Sky. I decided to get a little experimental and only use dialogue, so I apologize if some spots sound awkward. Enjoy~!**

* * *

"How is it up there?"

"Hm? Everything's just a bit smaller. Not like the tree is all that tall, right?"

"I suppose not, though I must ask you to be careful regardless. The branches are not very strong either. You could fall and injure yourself, even from that height."

"You worry too much, Diana. Besides, I've fallen from places waaayyyy taller than this and I've come out fine."

"That may be so, but while I am here I will not allow you to injure yourself because you were careless."

"Ehehe! Thanks, Diana. I'll be careful, but I'm not ready to come down yet."

"I am merely doing what is right. What is so interesting that you must stay up there?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll get a better view of the sunset from here than the ground."

"Then the tower would be a much better place to see it, would you not agree?"

"Hm… you're right, but I'd miss it by the time I got up there."

"I suppose that is true… Akko?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you often look at the sunsets?"

"I try to see it as often as I can. It reminds me of home."

"How do you mean?"

"Japan's 'The Land of the Rising Sun," right? Plus, the flag is meant to represent the sun too. It's kinda dumb, but seeing the sunset reminds me of those things, and it reminds me that I'm still connected to it, even half a world away, you know?"

"It is not dumb, Akko. You are quite far from home, so it would only be natural that you would miss your homeland."

"…Thanks, Diana."

"Not at all. For what it is worth, you are quite strong."

"Well yeah. I mean, I did a ton of crazy things to save magic and stuff."

"There is that, but I did not mean it in quite that sense."

"What did you mean, then?"

"I meant that you are quite strong emotionally as well. You have not only pushed past the adversity of others looking down upon you, but you stayed strong through the reveal of Professor Ursula's past and you have maintained your self-integrity and ideals even when things seemed hopeless. I quite admire you for it."

"Ahhh geez! You're really embarrassing me, you know that? …But thanks."

"Is there… any more room up there?"

"Huh? Uh—yeah! Yeah, there's plenty of room! But… how are you gonna get up here? Can't really picture you as the type to climb a tr—and you're already up."

"Magic has many uses, as I am sure you are aware."

"Yeah, yeah. _Showoff._ "

"Nonsense. I was merely being efficient with both my time and energy."

" _Riiiiight_. So whaddaya think?"

"It is lovely. The red hues remind me quite a bit of your eyes."

"Na—You-! Geez, Diana! You can't just hit me with a line like that outta nowhere!"

"What are you talking about? I was merely making an observation. You have lovely red eyes."

"Well your _observations_ are really throwing me off! You didn't get stung by another Love Love Bee, did you?"

"Why is it that every time I say something nice about you, you instantly equate it to the work of the Love Love Bee?"

"Because you hardly ever say nice things like _these_ nice things! _These_ feel more… y'know…"

"I am afraid I do not know, Akko. You will have to enlighten me."

"You're really gonna make me say it? Geez, fine! These nice things feel more… _romantic_. There! I said it! Happy?!"

" _Quite_."

"Don't look so smug! This sunset's messing with your head! The real Diana would never be able to say these things so easily! This's gotta be the work of the Love Love B—"

"…"

"…!"

"…I suppose this is one way to stop you from talking too much. I do not think I have ever seen you look so flustered."

"Did you—"

"I did."

"You just _kissed_ me!"

"…Did you not like it?"

"No way! I loved it! What the heck?!"

"If you liked it, then there should be no problem."

"Wha—You can't just kiss me and expect me to _not_ freak out! Why'd you kiss me?!"

"I would think that would be obvious."

"You—that's—That's a really good point! But… I wanna hear you say it anyway."

"Of course. I love you, Akko."

"Ah, geez! Like I said, you're really embarrassing me!"

"Were you not the one who asked me to say it just now? I do not understand what there is to be embarrassed about."

"I'm really not good at dealing with this kinda thing, especially when you're being so _point blank_ with it!"

"There is no other way that I could be about this. I love you, Akko, and that is a fact that will not change."

"Ahhhhh! Alright, alright! I get it, I get it! I love you too, Diana, OK?!"

"Wonderful."

"Is... is it OK if I hold your hand?"

"Of course."

"…"

"…"

"Seriously, the Love Love Bee didn't sting you, did it?"

" _Akko!_ "

* * *

 **Diana: Akko's a dumbass, but she's** _ **my**_ **dumbass.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed. My first attempt at an LWA fic and it ends up being an experimental piece written at 2AM. Came out here swinging for the fences with a broken bat djfalkjsd Until next time~!**


End file.
